


Why Does It Have to be You?

by LiLing



Series: Death & Reincarnation; Reborn to Relive [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, First fanfic!!, Gen, M/M, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiLing/pseuds/LiLing
Summary: An accident befalls one of them as the other hopes for the best.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Death & Reincarnation; Reborn to Relive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Why Does It Have to be You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story to the mini collection of Haikyuu short stories I am writing for "Death & Reincarnation; Reborn to Relive." 
> 
> "Why Does It Have to be You" takes place post canon in a slightly moderated AU.
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker, so I practice my writing skills in fic format. Thank you!

**The First Story**

_It doesn’t have to be you… but why is it? … Please. Just wake up._

It was only a few months since the Black Jackals won the match against the Schweiden Adlers. It was only a few months since I confessed to him. It was only a few months since we started dating. And it was only a few months since we started living together… so why? Why is this happening?

The accident shouldn’t have happened.

If only he wasn’t there at that time, he wouldn’t have been caught up in that crossfire.

Apparently it was a really bad accident. A truck collided with a commuter bus and rolled a few meters down a busy intersection. The root cause of it was a high speed chase between a police patrol and a hit and run car.

He was only crossing the road from the convenience store because I asked him to go. I was craving some ice cream. But I was too lazy to go out to get it myself. I told him I’d change my clothes quickly and go with him after seeing how he was a bit tired, but he insisted I stay home to wait for him.

How much do I regret that now? How much do I regret not pulling him back and just tell him “Nah, it’s okay I don’t feel like ice cream anymore if we can cuddle more.”

_Why does it have to be him?_

I remembered how stubborn he could get. Of course, how many times have we played volleyball together? Even though we were on the same team for three years in our high school lives, the impact we had of us verses the world was the talk of our mighty combo. Even though we fought so much, I should have known about how persistent he could get. I should have understood him with no questions asked.

Even when we finally hit our second year, Ennoshita even reminded us that we became senpai’s but we still caused him so much trouble. We caused so much trouble for Ennoshita during that year, who knew how many times he disciplined us rather than our kouhai’s In the first few months of his captainship? The amount of fights we had, Tanaka managed to break us apart. Even Nishinoya got a bit fed up to the point he’d make us kneel down to lecture us about what it means to be a senpai. The wise words of Tanaka and Nishinoya… hahaha. How I remembered what a power trio those three became. Whilst Ennoshita took control of the reins, Tanaka became the backbone supporting our captain, and Nishinoya took on the role of being that guy who never felt defeat, and even refused to taste it again. He was an inspiration to us all, and especially towards the newer members of our team!

How would they think about this situation now? I’m scared to call them to inform them… But should I?

The clock stuck 7pm.

The bustling of the nurses in and out of the door was like a blur. The amount of people waiting in the emergency room is more than I could handle. It’s starting to feel hard to breathe. I really do need someone to talk to… Perhaps I will call for that person.

Taking out my phone I dialled a number.

“Hello, this is Yachi speaking.”

“Yachi. It’s me. Are you busy right now?”

“No I’m not busy, what’s up?”

“…”

“Hey is… everything okay? It sounds pretty rowdy where you are right now. Where are you?”

“I’m in the hospital.”

“Hospital? Are you okay?”

“No… I’m… not okay. There was an accident. Can you... come?”

“Yes… Yes I’ll be there. Wait for me. Don’t go anywhere. I will come to you.”

She hung up… Well, that was fast. The strain in her voice sounded like she was already half panicking when I said I was in the hospital… Perhaps she was already running to grab her shoes to get here.

Hahaha… what a reassuring friend Yachi still is. But… she didn’t even ask for any more details. I wonder what she’s thinking right now after all that. Would she call the rest to tell them? But even I don’t know what’s going on right now. No one is giving me any answers. The accident was too sudden and horrific, and it wasn’t only him who got injured. Many others too were caught up. Many other families here are also waiting for news of their loved ones.

We’re all waiting here anxious to hear some news from the nurses and doctors working to tend the people who got caught up in that crossfire. I mean… it couldn’t be all that bad right? I mean… he was only crossing the road from the convenience store…

A doctor came out and a lady started to wail.

I quickly turned into the direction the crying came from and hurried towards the doctor along with a few others.

“Doctor…” I managed to croak out. “Is my partner…”

“Doctor! My daughter! Is she okay?” a lady butted in.

“Doctor! How about my husband? He was with my son in a black car are they…”

“Doctor! –“

“Doc –“

The man put out his hands in front of him and let out a quiet sigh. The lady who was crying earlier had passed out and a few nurses where trying to carry her away from the middle of the busy floor.

Everyone looked anxiously at the doctor who had a solemn expression worn on his face.

 _Ah… it’s bad news_ I thought. _That’s a face that shows how he’s going to tell the crowd what going on. I guess he’s just thinking about how he’d phrase it for everyone._

The doctor then signalled over another nurse who gave him a clipboard. Looking at the crowd the doctor quickly scanned the information he had received and cleared his throat.

“So far,” he began, “most of the injured has been tended to. We cannot allow any of you to enter the emergency room as yet, as the amount of injured from that accident are too many. Shortly wait a while and your loved ones will be allocated to a different room where you will be able to see them.”

A sigh of relief went around the crowd after listening to the doctors reassuring words.

“However,” the doctor resumed.

The crowd tensed up again, hands still clutching tightly on their own chests, breath held in in hopes of no more bad news.

“However… out of the many injured only a few are in extreme critical condition.”

“Critical?” asked one man. “Who is it? Is it my wife?”

“Is it my daughter?”

“Oh my god, is my husband and son okay?”

“I cannot disclose any further information than what I have now. However, so far only two have been confirmed deceased,” the doctor concluded.

The doctor looked towards the woman lying on the floor surrounded by a few nurses fanning her slowly.

“Two…” a woman in the crowd began to mutter.

“One would probably have to be that lady’s relative… and the other…”

Another nurse came out and handed over what seemed to be a plastic bag to the doctor.

“The other deceased is a young male, in his early 20s. He was holding tightly to this.”

Holding up a plastic bag, the contents inside seemed like a few pieces of wrapped up food.

“Unfortunately, the ice cream that was inside the bag had to be thrown out.”

_Wait… ice cream?_

All of a sudden emergency bells started to ring in my ears.

“Um… Sorry but… the ice cream… what flavour was it?” I asked, trying to keep my voice calm and steady.

I could feel my heart throbbing. My mind was going crazy. I want to deny all possibilities. Please. Tell me it’s not him.

“It was a milk yoghurt ice cream tub,” he said, as he looked at me with questioning eyes.

“…”

I could feel the skin prick and crawl like insects have been biting. The emergency bells in my ears turned into a hazy buzz like swarms of bees on high alert. The throbbing in my chest felt like it was already about to burst. The heaviness was way too overbearing to bear.

“Hey young man, are you okay?” the doctor asked as he could see my complexion change.

“Hi…nata…” I managed to croak out, before falling down, the hot tears finally making its way out. “You...”

A loud thud was suddenly heard from behind the crowd. A bag has fallen on the floor. A girl suddenly pushed her way through. Her eyes have already started to glistened.

“Kage…yama,” she called out to me. “Oi… Kageyama.”

Looking up I could see Yachi slowly approach me. She knelt down and took my hands.

“Kageyama,” she called out again. “Is Hinata… Is Hinata okay?”

Her voice croaked towards the end. _She’s holding back her tears_.

I looked down and shook my head. She looked up at the doctor standing in front of me.

“This young man,” she began to ask the doctor, “this young man… was he wearing a crow necklace?”

The doctor turned to look at the nurse besides him who gave him the plastic bag. She whispered something softly and he turned back to face Yachi.

“Yes,” he replied.

_Shatter_

I could feel Yachi’s grip tightened and her lips quivered as she slowly stood up.

“We… we are his friends. Please, can we see him?”

The doctor stayed quiet and let out a small sigh after a while.

“Please, just wait here. I will get someone to take you in soon.”

Turning away the doctor left.

I could feel the crowd behind me whisper is sympathy, but I didn’t care. My chest was heavy. My eyes felt hot. My head really hurt. My ears won’t stop buzzing. I need to see him. I need to deny that it really is him.

A moment later and nurse came out to attend both Yachi and I. As we approached the room, I could see a body lay under the white sheets. A smaller sheet was placed on the sleeping face. There was a nurse who was already in the room and gestured at us to enter.

I took a step in and felt immensely heavier than I was outside. Yachi was beside me, holding onto my shirt, refusing to take a step forward before I did.

Looking at the body I slowly reached out for the sheet on the face.

_Ah… I’m scared._

_I’m scared to know if it’s him._

_I’m scared to **confirm** that it is him._

_Please._

_God, Buddha, anyone._

_Don’t let this body be his._

Removing the sheet off the face laid a man with a peaceful expression. There were many lacerations, however his expression looked calm like he was sleeping and in a blissful dream.

Yachi fell to her knees and started sobbing.

Her cries echoed throughout the room.

Looking down at the sleeping young man, I reached forward and touched his face.

It was cold.

“Hinata…” I called. “Hinata… please… wake up.”

No response.

Well of course… his heart had ceased to beat.

“Hinata…” I called out again, wiping away the tears swelling in my eyes. “Hinata you dummy… don’t do this to me. Please… wake up.”

Gripping tightly to the side of his bed, I continued to beg for him. I didn’t care what others may think. I didn’t care whether Yachi was behind me crying as well or not. And I definitely didn’t care whether the ice cream he bought was thrown out.

All I wanted was just to see Hinata open his eyes and respond to me.

All I wanted was just to see that this was just a huge mistake.

All I wanted was just see that my lover is alive.

But he wasn’t.

“Hinata… don’t leave me.”

-END- 


End file.
